Pokemon Insert: Fire Red and Leaf Green
by Wolf of the Black Rose
Summary: Alex is a boy from Pallet Town. The son of a Pokemon Master, he finally has the chance to go on his own journey and follow in his dad's footsteps. Watch as he fights his way to be the best while facing off against Team Rocket and putting up with his rival/neighbor, Kaz. Can he do it?


**Okay, I recently got the idea to put my universal OC, Alex, in different** _ **Pokemon**_ **games. It would be like a Let's Play video, only written.**

 **The first games I'm gonna do are** _ **Fire Red**_ **and** _ **Leaf Green**_ **. (Where the hell are the dads in these?)**

 **Disclaimer: Wolf doesn't own anything related to** _ **Pokemon**_ **, she only owns her OC.**

 **Now, without further ado, the world of Pokemon awaits.**

Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

The story starts in the small town of Pallet Town. It was a relatively quiet town, a small and pretty place. The weather was very mild, and this was the town where many Trainers began their journeys.

This will be the case for one such Trainer. Of course, he wasn't aware of this yet. He was currently upstairs in his room playing a Super Nintendo system.

His name was Alex. He was of average height for an eleven-year-old, built like an athlete with slender, strong muscles like a swimmer/runner, broad shoulders, and light tan skin. His hair was medium-long, straight, and layered with bangs that swoop over his forehead. It was a caramel/honey color, somewhere between brunette, blond, and red.

However, the feature that stood out the most was his eyes. They were a shade of blue that reminded people of blue sea glass. Many have said that his emotions show in his eyes, they would sparkle like sunlight on the ocean if he was happy. If he were angry, they would turn darker, like a raging storm at sea.

Currently, he was wearing a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, a black undershirt, and baggy blue jeans. His black, red, and white running shoes were in the corner, along with his red and white cap and yellow backpack.

He was very focused on the screen, furiously tapping away at the buttons on the controller. He kept going until he finally lost. "Drat!" He growled, before sighing.

He shut off the game and looked at the time. He had been playing for most of the morning, and it was now approaching noon. So, he decided this was a good stopping point and to go for a walk. He grabbed his hat, bag, and shoes and headed downstairs.

His mother, Kathryn, was downstairs sitting at the table watching TV. Alex came up and gave her a hug. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie," His mom hugged back. "Going out?" Alex nodded. "Before you do, Professor Oak from next door was looking for you."

"Why?"

"He just said he needed you to come by the lab when you get the chance."

Professor Oak was a big-time Pokemon researcher. He lived next door with his grandchildren, Daisy and Kaz. Kaz was Alex's age and was his friend when they were kids. Now, they're more like rivals and almost nothing more. Sometimes he would be civil to him, but that was rare nowadays.

"Alright." Alex sighed and headed out the door.

The lab was just a short walk down the road. When Alex got there, Professor Oak was waiting outside. He was an older man with short gray hair wearing a polo shirt and a white lab coat.

"Ah, Alex, there you are," He greeted him with a smile. "Come in, I have something for you and Kaz."

Alex nodded, and they went inside. They headed back towards the central part of the lab where a young man with spiky brown hair was waiting. Guess who?

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Kaz complained impatiently.

 _'Still as impatient as ever.'_ Alex rolled his eyes, coming up beside him.

"Kaz, just wait! I'm getting to that!" Oak said, before turning to Alex. He gestured to the table beside them, which had three Pokeballs on it. "Here, Alex. There are three Pokemon here. When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one."

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Kaz complained.

"Be patient, Kaz. You can have one, too!"

"Why do you think he called us both here, Kaz?" Alex asked rhetorically, walking over to the table. "Honestly, aren't you too old to be throwing tantrums?" Kaz glowered at his back for the comment.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Oak intervened. "Go on, Rose, choose one."

Alex looked at the Pokeballs, not sure what Pokemon are inside. He closed her eyes, thought it over, and then picked the one on the left.

"Okay, Pokemon, I choose you!" He opened the Pokeball, and out popped a Bulbasaur.

"Ah, Bulbasaur. It's very easy to raise and just as energetic. Do you want this one, Alex?" Oak asked.

"Yes, he's perfect!" Alex answered, holding his new Pokemon close.

Kaz walked passed him and picked the Pokemon on the far right, which turned out to be Charmander. "I'll take this one, then!"

The professor smiled. "I'm glad you kids like them. With these Pokemon by your side, you should have no trouble with any wild Pokemon you'll encounter."

Kaz then got a look on his face like he just remembered something he had forgotten. "I almost forgot! Gramps, what did you call me for?"

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two," He walked over to a desk where two red handheld devices were. "On the desk here is my invention, the Pokedex! It automatically records data on Pokemon you encounter. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!"

"That's a handy device to have," Alex commented.

Oak nodded. "Alex, Kaz, I want you to take these with you." He gave them both one of the Pokedexes before continuing. "I'll also give you some Pokeballs, in case you find any Pokemon you would like to add to your team." He gave both of them five Pokeballs. "Remember, when a wild Pokemon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a Pokeball at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy Pokemon can escape. You have to be lucky!"

The professor seemed to grow nostalgic as he went on. "To make a complete guide on all the Pokemon in the world… That was my dream! But I'm too old, I can't get the job done. So, I want you to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This a great undertaking in Pokemon history!"

"We're on it, Professor Oak!" Alex nodded, a determined light in his eyes.

"Alright, Gramps!" Kaz said, just as determined. "Leave it all to me!" He then turned to Alex. "Alex, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that since someone is going to most likely get lost somewhere between here and the next town," Alex countered.

"I will not! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Alex!" Kaz laughed at his comeback. "So, don't bother coming around my place after this!"

"She's probably still going to give me one anyway if I ask since she likes me," Alex stated, not missing a beat and heading for the door.

"Wait, Alex!" Kaz called running around in front of him. "Let's check out our Pokemon!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll take you on!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Oak groaned. "So pushy, as always." He then turned his attention to the new trainer. "Alex. You've never had a Pokemon battle before, have you?"

"I've seen a few of my dad's old matches," Alex answered.

"So, you already know what a Pokemon battle is. Then rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling and see for yourself."

Alex sighed. "Well, a Trainer doesn't back down from a challenge. Alright, Kaz, let's do this!"

Bulbasaur, who had been quiet this whole time, looked up at Alex and made a confused sound. "Don't worry, Bulbasaur, just do your best." Bulbasaur nodded, determined to win.

"Let's go, Charmander!" Kaz called, his Charmander getting down onto the floor in front of them.

"Go get 'em, Bulbasaur!" Alex let his Pokemon down, too. The Pokemon stared each other down for a moment before Alex gave the first command. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur charged at Charmander and rammed into him with a good amount of force to knock him back a couple of inches.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Charmander returned the favor with his claws.

Since the Pokemon were still pretty low in level, this back and forth fight went on for a while. Eventually, both Pokemon stopped, breathing hard. They stood there, staring each other down, until Bulbasaur gave into the damage it had taken and passed out, giving the win to Kaz.

"Yeah! Am I great or what?" He cheered/gloated.

"Hm… how disappointing," Oak commented. "Though the battle was close." Alex didn't respond, he just called Bulbasaur back into his Pokeball.

"Ok! I'll make my Pokemon battle to toughen it up! Alex! Gramps! Smell you later!" Kaz then raced out the door.

Alex just watched his former best friend go, before leaving himself. He pulled his hat down so no one could see his face.

It didn't fool the professor, though. He sighed, watching them go. "Kaz, do you even notice how your behavior affects Alex?"

Alex had gone back to his house, needing to heal his Pokemon and to talk to someone. When he got home, his mother could tell that something was wrong. She made him some hot cocoa and sat down with her to get her to talk. Once comfortable, Alex told his mother about what the professor had asked him to do and about the battle he just had with Kaz.

"Oh, honey, it's alright," Kathryn tried to comfort her. "All Trainers lose at some point."

"I know." Alex sighed, still feeling down. "It's I lost to that makes it worse. I could have taken it if it had been anyone else, but Kaz gets even more obnoxious when he beats me at anything. He'll hold this over my head for the next month."

His mother looked at him before, smiling a little. "Did you know that your dad lost his first fight with his rival when he was a kid?"

Alex looked up a little. "Really?"

Kathryn nodded. "And you know what happened to him, right?"

"Dad became the Kanto Champion."

"That's right. So, what happens at the beginning doesn't matter, what matters is how it ends."

"I'll agree with that." They turned to the new voice to see Kaz's sister Daisy come in.

"Oh, hey, Daisy," Alex greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd come check on you," Daisy smiled kindly. "Kaz was almost bragging about how he beat you in a battle."

Alex groaned. "I knew it! This won't end for at least a month!"

"I also came over to give you this." He turned to see Daisy place a Town Map beside him.

Kathryn looked at her son. "Do you still wanna go?"

Alex looked at the map, finished off his drink, and placed the map in his bag. He got up and gave his mom a hug goodbye. "I've gotta get going."

His mom smiled. "Be sure to come home every so often."

"I will."

"Good luck, Alex." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks, Daisy," He glanced down at the floor where Bulbasaur was napping, seeing that he was awake and rested. "Ready to go, Bulbasaur?"

The grass type gave a determined cry that sounded like a 'yes.' He called him into his Pokeball and headed out the door. A smile back on his face, he headed out of Pallet Town and into the world beyond it.

 **Got the first chapter of this one done. Hopefully, you'll be able to work on my other stories, too. Assuming school doesn't kill me or that the world doesn't end as someone has predicted. (Not again)**

 **Anyway, read and review, polite criticism is the best criticism, keep calm, live long, and anime you crazy kids. Update more soon.**

 **Edit: I promise this is the last time I change this.**

 **Edit 2: Okay, this is the last time I change this! I did so because I've discontinued using Rose and a lot of other OC's.**


End file.
